ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Making the Grade
Walkthrough *'NOTE' -- You cannot have the Let Sleeping Dogs Lie quest flagged while doing this one. Also, if you have just finished that quest, you must zone before you can flag Making the Grade. **You are able to pick up the quest after finishing Let Sleeping Dogs Lie *Talk to Fuepepe in the Aurastery, North Windurst Waters (L-6), who tells you that the students' answer sheets from their recent written exams were stolen and that The School of Magic urgently requests that you track down the answer sheets and return them. These can be purchased off the Auction House, under Other/Misc, or hunted down yourself. **Enter Inner Horutoto Ruins from East Sarutabaruta (J-7), go through one of the cracked walls at either (G-8) or (G-9). **Continue through the tunnel section until you reach the Magic Door at (D-10). **Follow through to next crack, keep going until you see a Sealed portal at (H-9). **To open the door, you need a party of 3 mages, a WHM, a RDM, and a BLM. Or someone with a Portal Charm-permanent key item. ***Alternatively, you may take the path through Toraimarai Canal, however, this will require the Key Item Rhinostery Certificate obtained from the quest Toraimarai Turmoil. From the Priming Gate entrance at (H-3) in Windurst Walls, follow the stairs down, make a right, and go down the small stairs on the right-hand side.After this make a right, then a left. When you reach the Horutoto Ruins section of the canal (keep an eye out for Makara) go straight, right, left, left. You are looking for a small stairwell, take it up. Cross the small bridge and follow the path as far as it goes. Once in Inner Horutoto Ruins, go through the door marked "Toraimarai Canal" and fight the Wendigo to your heart's content. **Head to (H-7), the tunnels that lead there look like dead ends, but keep walking and your character will be able to go through them. The room behind the tunnels is where you will find the Wendigos. These will drop the Test Answers. *Trade the Test Answers to Fuepepe located in the Aurastery (L-6), who tells you to take them to Koru-Moru, in Windurst Walls (E-7). *Trade the Test Answers to Koru-Moru. He then tells you to return to Fuepepe, and also gives you a Key Item Tattered Test Sheet for Chomoro-Kyotoro (you can show it to him for additional dialogue. He and the other students are on the top, outside floor. Go to the west side of the building to find the outside staircase). *Head to Chomoro-Kyotoro located at the top of the West Aurastery in Windurst Waters North (K-6). After talking to Chomoro-Kyotoro, talk to Kirarara in the same location for even MORE dialogue! **It is not necessary to speak with Chomoro-Kyotoro or Kirarara; you may speak to Feupepe right after obtaining the Tattered Test Sheet to receive the scroll of Aspir. Note that if you skip the dialog the test sheet will remain in your Temporary Key Items. *Speak with Fuepepe to receive your reward. de:Die Prüfung bestehen Category:Quests Category:Windurst Quests